The present disclosure relates to estimating power consumption. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to estimating power consumption for a print device.
Energy consumption reporting and control for a device, such as an office device, is becoming more interesting to consumers. As electricity becomes more expensive, and consumers strive to become more environmentally conscious, accurate power consumption and modeling is becoming more important.
Many office devices such as printers, copiers and multifunction devices (e.g., a single device capable of scanning, printing, faxing and/or copying) are capable of operating in one or more states. For example, when a device is not used for a given period of time, the device may enter a “sleep” state. During a sleep state, various components in the device go into low power operation or are turned off completely. Once the device receives a request to perform a specific function, the device may exit the sleep state and operate as normal.
Existing techniques for energy estimation use a variety of methods, each having differing accuracy and precision. Many estimation techniques require polling a device to acquire job arrival data, and using some form of power model to describe the devices characteristics such as energy used during various states, and the energy used by a device to transition between the states. However, in some instances, information related to specific job information will not be available, and the existing polling approaches will not be sufficient for accurate results.